Save Me
by im.watchin.sunsets
Summary: Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu are the best of friends, he always has to save her... Can he save her from Muramasa?  Fail summary, please read and give me some help.
1. Do You Like Anyone?

**A/N: Hey, I have recently talked to my cousin who said that I should write a Zanyuki fic... and here it is!**

"Mayyyyyybe!" The beautiful zanpakuto giggled at her master, who had asked her if she 'liked' anyone in the zanpakuto realm. Rukia's face lit up.

"Who who who who!" She shouted and it reverberated off the walls of Ichigo's kitchen. Sode no Shirayuki smiled down at her four-foot-eight master.

"Hyorinmaru..." She confided.

The little shinigami looked as though somebody had hit her upside the head with a ten-pound frying pan.

"C-captain Hitsugaya's zanpakuto?" She asked quietly, looking up at Shirayuki. Shirayuki looked as though she were listening to something far away and fading away at the same time.

"Rukia, I'll be back, alright? I'm being called to the zanpakuto realm..." She faded from view and appeared in another dimension, seeing one of her plethora of zanpakuto friends, Wabisuke, she ran over to him expectantly.

"Hey, Wabisuke! Do you know why we were called here?" She chided, looking at the emaciated man and waiting patiently for a response. He looked up from behind the black wave of hair that hid his face from view.

"No..." He whispered, moving the iron ball on his shoulder to emphasize his point.

"Thanks anyway... maybe Hyorinmaru knows." She waltzed away from the man with a stone tablet on his back to search for the taller, green-haired man in samurai clothing.

"GET OFF ME, TOBIUME!" The ice zanpakuto bellowed at the four-foot-eleven zanpakuto with chocolate brown hair. He tried to shove her off, but she held tight.

"Hey!" Shirayuki yelled at the short zanpakuto clinging to her love interest, running to assist the other frost-type zanpakuto in getting the obsessive fire-type off his person.

After they had thrown Tobiume away from them, Hyorinmaru looked at Shirayuki and smiled gently.

"Thank you, Sode no Shirayuki." He spoke softly, walking up to the yuki-onna zanpakuto.

They walked together, discussing their shor-no, _vertically challenged _masters for roughly an hour, walking over a considerable amount of the zanpakuto realm.

"I'm bored." She stated jokingly, looking at Hyorinmaru.

He snorted, "How am I supposed to help you with that, Shirayuki?" He closed his eyes and sighed deeply until he felt the body of Sode no Shirayuki leaning against his chest. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She giggled, "You can help me by playing a little game with me, ice dragon."

"What's the game, sleeve of white snow?" He chuckled against her pale blue hair.

"Tag, you're it." She whispered, flashstepping to a clearing directly next to a lake. Great green pine trees towered over her at more than a hundred feet tall. They surrounded her on all but one side, that one side overlooked a vast lake, the sunset reflecting off its inch-high rolling ripples.

Hyorinmaru materialized in the clearing, and the most beautiful zanpakuto in soul society hid behind one of the many tall pines thick trunk.

"Where could she be hiding...?" He mused aloud, trying to get a reaction from the yukki-onna.

She tried to hide her giggles, but a few slipped out and reached his ears.

He disappeared, reappearing behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist.

"MEEP!" She yelped when he grabbed her from behind, but quickly adjusted to it and leaned back against his well-toned chest.

He whispered into her ear, "Caught ya, Sode no Shirayuki."

She smiled and giggled, the small vibrations rolling through her to Hyorinmaru.

"I think Tobiume hates me." She said while giggling, waiting for his response.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, there's been a rumor going around the realm... that you 'like' me..." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"What if it was more than a rumor?" he leaned in closer to her ear, "what if that was reality?"

She froze, hoping he wasn't playing with her emotions, "Really? Is it reality, Hyorinmaru?" She asked quietly, knowing he could hear her.

"Yes."

One word. The most beautiful zanpakuto in soul society turned on a dime and connected her mouth to his before pulling away quickly.

"I'm sorry... that was foolish." She chastised herself for kissing him.

"Don't worry about it... that was just a little soon..." He spoke, surprised.

**A/N:this is my pathetic excuse for the beginning of a zanyuki... don't worry, zangetsu will make an appearance in later chapters.**


	2. That's It

**A/N: ugh... I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tired... morning, I'm going to sleep.**

"Ugh, I can't believe myself... I'm really, really sorry about that, Hyorinmaru, I don't know what came over me. I was just so happy that you liked me back I just-" she was cut off mid-apologetic sentence by the other frost-type zanpakuto.

"Sode no Shirayuki, it's fine... don't worry about it, alright?" He spoke as he reached up to hold her pale chin in his large palm, forcing her to look him in the eyes instead of the now mesmerizing, interesting ground.

"I'm so sorry, I was just surprised and so happy..." She trailed off when she met the steel gray eyes of Hyorinmaru with her own icy blue orbs.

"It's fine, now calm down, alright?" He silenced her. Not with his words, but with his mouth which crashed down upon hers despite saying it was too soon not but a moment ago.

They melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms up and around his neck to pull him down and closer, he reached his muscular arms around her slim waist, pulling her up and closer to him.

They continued to kiss until Hyorinmaru used his leverage on the shorter-than-him zanpakuto to back her forcefully against a tree trunk.

"Ugh!" She grunted, reaching up to hold the area of impact on the back of her head, feeling it throb with pain.

He frowned.

"Shut up, you're fine." He stated as though he were the one who had just been slammed into a tree.

"Hyorinmaru? That hurt, why did-" He cut her off once more with his demanding mouth.

His lips collided with hers again, not gentle and soft as they had been beforehand, but cold, and forceful. She feebly tried to shove him away from her, this, by some mislead logic, had earned her a slap across the face.

The man with wild dark hair and wearing a billowing black coat bristled with anger when he first saw them kiss, then his fury threatened to explode within him when he watched that icehead bastard slam his best friend against a tree and hit her.

"Stop resisting me, Sode no Shirayuki, it's futile. You are not as strong as I am, and can never even aspire to be, give in now and make everything easier." The most powerful ice zanpakuto demanded of the most beautiful one.

She shook her head no.

"Are you going to continue trying to resist me, or will you simply make things easier for yourself by giving in?"He inquired forcefully, awaiting her response.

"I will not give in to you, Hyorinmaru, I belong to a Kuchiki, and thus that gives me the burden of carrying Kuchiki pride!" She hissed in his face, watching as the 'x' shaped scar on his face darkened.

"I used to belong to a Kuchiki once... or rather, I was fighting to belong to him... But that doesn't-"

"Is that where your scar came from?" She deadpanned, waiting for his reaction.

"Yes, that bastard... I don't even remember his name, I just remember him being tall, having brown hair, and looking kind of like a gay magician..." He trailed off, momentarily forgetting that he had just been assaulting the most beautiful zanpakuto in soul soceity and was now explaining the presence of his 'x' shaped scar.

She shuddered, she had looked into the history of the Kuchiki clan, and knew the names of all their zanpakuto, she even knew some of them personally.

"I-I think I know which zanpakuto your talking about... do you remember the wielder's name?"

"Koga Kuchiki."

She shuddered again, knowing the name of the wielder told her exactly who he had been fighting against.

"M-Muramasa." She stuttered, leaning against him for support.

"Alright... does he have any special abilities, aside from giving me an 'x' on my face?"

"Y-yes... he can awaken a zanpakuto's deepest dreams, the thing they want most in the world... he promises them that he can make that dream come true, they only need to do one thing..."

"What is that one thing?"

"Kill their master."

He stood there in shock, completely forgetting their previous situation.

"I could never kill Toshiro." He stated proudly, looking down to the other frost-type zanpakuto.

"But I don't think you-"

"I don't care what you think." He announced to the small clearing. He leaned back down to crush her lips with his, keeping her slightly immobilized by not allowing her to get away from the tree she was shoved against.

She continued trying to shove him off her, but stopped when he clasped his large hand around her pale neck, pushing her harder against the tree and cutting off her oxygen supply.

**A/N:*sigh* I dunno, what do you think? Review please!**


	3. I'll Fight You If I Have To, Icehead

**A/N: Helloz!**

That was all it took to make Zangetsu jump down from his perch in the trees and land directly behind Hyorinmaru.

"I would strongly suggest you unhand my best friend right now, Icehead." He sneered at the most powerful ice zanpakuto, knowing he could easily beat him in a fight.

Hyorinmaru scoffed at the considerably younger than him, cocky zanpakuto, "Do you honestly think I feel like doing that? I'm enjoying myself right now, go play with Senbonzakura or something."

Zangetsu drew his sword.

"Do not make me attack you, Icehead, I'd prefer not to get blood on my jacket, but I will if I have to." He hissed at Hyorinmaru, waiting for him to turn around.

Hyorinmaru turned his head to make eye contact through dark brown sunglasses and wisps of pale green hair.

"Like you could attack me, dumbass, I belong to a captain, the child genius captain! I know my way around the battlefield, and you don't. I wouldn't want that fragile little substitute to cry because I killed his zanpakuto." He scoffed at the middle-aged-looking man, hoping to be able to just return to his business of assaulting Sode no Shirayuki.

Zangetsu scowled.

"You asshole... GET OFF OF HER!" He bellowed at the samurai look-alike zanpakuto before him, who only ignored him and went back to making out with his best friend against her will.

"I don't think you understood me, Hyorinmaru..." He hissed as he brought his sword up and slashed Hyorinmaru's left arm, the one that held Shirayuki to the tree by her throat.

Hyorinmaru growled beneath his breath as thick red blood ran down his arm.

"Alright, dumbass, I'll fight you now," he sneered at Zangetsu. He turned around, his own sword materializing in his right hand. "Well, you took the first hit, so I guess it's my turn!" he launched himself forward at dizzying speed, aiming to cut across Zangetsu's broad chest.

Shing.

The body-length shikai sword of Zangetsu clashed with the four-foot long katana of Hyorinmaru in a quick tempo-ed dance of strength and wit.

Somewhere in his dance against Hyorinmaru, Zangetsu found the time to speak to a shock-riddled Sode no Shirayuki, "Shira, you might want to leave. Right now."

His voice was caring and commanding at the same time, looking out for her safety... as always.

She heeded the order and ran from the scene, missing Hyorinmaru's angered reaction by a nanosecond.

The angry icehead jumped towards the older man, trying to cut his hand that held his sword in precise defensive stances.

"GODDAMNIT ZANGETSU! YOU REALLY NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP TO YOURSELF AT TIMES LIKE THIS!" the zanpakuto of Hitsugaya Toshiro screeched at the only other zanpakuto in the clearing, forcing Zanetsu to chuckle at just how childish the great ice dragon could be.

"Says you, Hyorinmaru. I need to keep an eye out for Shira, she tends to get herself into situations she can't climb out of on her own." he chortled out at the ice-type zanpakuto in front of him, bringing his blade down on the man from right shoulder to left hip.

In Hyorinmaru's world, time stopped short when the dark man had slashed his torso open. Pain racked through him as blood fell from the wound, drenching his shirt. He fell to his knees, trying to keep himself from loosing more blood.

"Y-you... You asshole..." he managed as he coughed and internally screamed as the wound moved with his violent coughing.

"You won't die, if that's what you're worried about. It's gonna hurt, I won't lie, but you'll only pass out for a little while. The wound isn't deep enough to kill you. I don't like you, as a matter of fact, I hate you, with a burning passion. But I don't have anything against your wielder, so I won't leave him with no zanpakuto. I hope I won't see you as often as I do, goodbye, Icehead." Zangetsu rambled as he strode out of the clearing, his sword having already disappeared and awaiting further use.

He breached the last line of tall pine's enclosing the clearing, looking around leisurely for Sode no Shirayuki.

"Zan-kun! I'm up here!" She giggled loudly from one of the trees that didn't serve as a fence for the clearing in which he had left the wounded Icehead.

He looked up and smiled, "You're funny, you know that, Shira?" He jumped from his standpoint and materialized next to her, leaning against the trunk and standing on the same branch she was sitting on.

She looked up at him with shining eyes and muttered, "Thank you, for saving me... It seems you always have to come and save me, why do you bother with me, Zangetsu?"

The question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean, 'why do I bother with you?'? You're my best friend, I'm here for you, and I always will be." he inquired and stated proudly.

_I wish you thought of me as more than a friend, Shira, but if you need a friend, I'll always be here. _He thought to himself, hearing Tensa Zangetsu scoffing at his sappy thoughts all the way from the zanpakuto realm, and Shirosaki cackling, wishing he could come to the realm and see Shirayuki.

"I mean, every time I find something or somebody interesting I end up getting stuck and you have to come and put yourself in danger to help me out... why do you waste your time with me?"

"I don't waste time with you, I save you because you are my best friend. The only people who know me better than you do are Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo."

She didn't know Tensa Zangetsu, she had only met Zangetsu. She knew that Tensa Zangetsu was Ichigo's bankai, but aren't zanpakuto spirits.. um... dual functioning? One zanpakuto spirit to each soul reaper, not two... one, for both shikai and bankai.

"It's nice to have somebody as caring as you for my best friend, Zan. You're always around whenever I need you, you're the best friend I've ever had." she spoke as she stood, walking to him so she could hug him.

"It's also nice to know that you think of me that way, Shira..." he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I have to go finish my talk with Rukia, since there seems to be no reason to stay here or for being called here." she whispered. She pulled away from their embrace and tried to go to the human world, only to be callously thrown back into the zanpakuto realm by some unknown force.

"Zan, can you try to get through to the human world?" She requested. She watched as he nodded his head before effortlessly going to the world of the living and returning with no hassle. Her face fell.

"I could get through with no trouble, Shira, what's wrong?" he inquired.

**A/N:um... I think this is a cliffhanger, but I don't know if it's good enough to be called a cliffie... whaaaatever, little longer than usual, yes? Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**


End file.
